Viva La Bam:Bam's Way
by Judgewestenn
Summary: Read this if you love Viva La Bam!
1. Chapter 1 How Original

Disclaimer: I do not own Viva La Bam or any characters.

Bam and the gang walked passed a trailor park. They had the idea of blowing shit up. And that is what they did.

"Well were gonna put some firecrackers and lysol cans in that trailor," Bam explained,"this shit will blow the whole place up!"Bam had found a box of high powered smoke bombs, sitting just for the taking.

When the gang put some bleach and lysol in all the trailors,Bam was ready.

"Ready,set, fire!"

Right when Bam lit the wick, Vito showed up.

_What a fatass._

Bam said,"Vito.I'll give you a new car and $200 if you go in that trailor."

"Yo!Give me my money Bam!"

"Here ya go fatass!"

"This is fuckin stupid,"Vito muttered as he walked in,"Better be a nice car."

Bam relit the wick.Blubber boy fell asleep in the trailor.

What will happen to Vito? Find out in chap2.

Please review.


	2. I wonder

Vito, still asleep, is woken up by a hissing sound. "Bam, what the fuck is that?" He walks out of the trailer. Bam starts laughing, "Yo, fatass... We had a deal."

"Screw the deal ya idiot, this is stupid, everything is stupid." Suddenly the hissing stopped. Vito was already at his car. (Which was only four yards away!) The trailer suddenly blew up, causing Bam's crew to go wild. Ryan had went to the portapot. (not knowing of Vito's escape).

"Hey! Fat boy is fried chicken-" In an instant after he had said this, Vito hit him on at forty mph.

Ryan, unable to get up, screams for help, "Ahh! Help, Bam! Help me before he gets back to kill me!"

"Fine, ya pansy." While Bam picks Ryan up, Vito begins charging back at them. Bam dropped Dunn and pulled out a smoke bomb from his pocket and chucked it through Vito's windshield, causing him to swerve into a tree. Bam looked at the site. He turned around. "Get up, pansy."


	3. He ain't even wearing a beard

Viva La Bam: Bam's Way Chapter Three-

Disclaimer: Don't own the show's characters.

Vito, still conscious, sits in his car. "Bam, can we go dirt biking?" Raab asked.

"Fuck no! We have to watch fatass get up. And even after that, we are still not going dirt biking." Bam punched Raab up the face.

"Raab! Take my fucking shirt off!"

"No way-"

Raab was suddenly punched again in the face. "Ahh! You broke my nose!"

"Right...your nose is just bleeding, you pansy!"

Bam got a baseball bat from the yard. He started walking toward Raab.

"Bam! What the hell are you doing?" Bam started beating Raab's leg with the bat.

"Ahhhh!" Raab went into shock (whoopsie).

"Whoops!"

"Bam, that was awesome!" Brandon yelled.

"Thanks. Hey, let's go dirt biking!"

No way Raab. We'll go to the state of Bam. It's election week."

"I wanna run for mayor," Ryan said. "

"Well Ryan, let's go."

Bam and the gang headed for the hummer. "To the state of Bam!" they chanted.

Bam yelled back, "Bye, fatass!"

Bam puts the petal to the metal and jetted out of there. On the way, they chatted. They make jokes about Phil and Vito whrn they had the fatboy tournament. Meanwhile, Vito woke up. He only had some minor scrapes and bruises (that's too bad).

Bam and the gang made it into the state. They carried out Raab because of his leg.

"Prop him," yelled Bam, "get up and walk, you pansy."

They walked away, leaving him there. Raab and Brandon made a stage.

"We will do this the most professional way... We'll flip a coin! " Bam said, "heads or tails, Brandon?"

"Heads."

"It's heads."

Everyone gasped as Brandon got a twisted grin on his face.


	4. Dunn Like Dinner

TEST CHAPTER -  
All I need is your honest opinion if this is funny by reviewing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from this submission.

Dunn like Dinner

In the middle of Bam's yard, the gang and him are talkin.  
Bam exclaims, "We have a serious problem, gas prices are high and I need explosives!  
Bam stops, he ponders in thought.  
"We could rob a gas station!-"Ryan is cut off.  
Bam yells, "Your fuckin stupid! If we had as much gas that would fit in Vito's belly we'd be rich"  
Brandon says, "So it's about the money then"  
"Fuck no! Maybe Ryan was right"  
Phil starts walking toward them.  
Phil says, " Hi, watcha doin"  
Bam shouts, "Fuck you, I'm thinkin fatass! Go flap your man boobs and fly the fuck outta here"  
Snickers from all  
Phil walks, (Cause he can't run) away balling.  
Bam whispers, "I'll bet he'll do it"  
Brandon asks, " Do what"  
"Fly dicklick! Dunn, get to the Hummer. You to BranBoy"  
Bam kicks him in the shin.  
They all get into the car.  
Bam puts the key in the ignition.  
He turns the key. RRRrrrRRrrrr fizzz  
Bam, "We're outta gas..."

Just tell me if that was good or bad. 


End file.
